shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Toujou
|rōmaji = Tōjō Jin |age = Mid-Thirties |gender = Male |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |status = Active |relative = Sapphire (Lover) Raphaeline (Lover) Basara Toujou (Son) Shiba Kyouichi (Clone) Unborn Grandchildren (+8) |race = Human (Hero) |occupation = Hero (Former) Freelance Photographer |affiliation = Hero Clan (Former) Vatican (Former) Toujou Family Moderate Faction Hijirigasaka Academy (Former Student) |light novel = Volume I |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 01 (First Season) |voice actor = Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) Kirk Thornton (English) }} Jin Toujou (東城 迅, Tōjō Jin) is the father of Basara Toujou and is a living legend among the Hero Clan renown as the War God. He is also the lover of both Sapphire, the younger sister of Wilbert and one of the Ten Gods, Raphaeline. Appearance Jin is a tall, slim man with long, brown hair and glasses. He is often seen wearing a white shirt and grey pants most of the time. Personality Jin seems to be usually relaxed and careless but he can be very serious as seen when he explained Basara Mio's situation. According to Basara, Jin hated the Village of Heroes and its elders ever since their decision to seal Basara, after the incident with his Banishing Shift, then later decided to banish him instead after complaints from him and others who were on his son's side. However, it seems that he still holds significant sway over their decision making, as he managed to convince the Elders to change Mio back into a "target of observation" and to have Yuki live inside the Toujou household, instead of confining her to the village as punishment. It also seems that like Shiba he is aware true nature of Hero clan Jin cares deeply about his son as he abandoned his duties as a hero so that he could raise him without intervention from the Hero Clan. He was also considerate to the dangerous situation that both Mio and Maria were in as he realized their initial intention in taking their house as their base, even letting them continue to live with Basara believing the latter could handle taking care of them in his absence. Despite being a hero, Jin has been known to go head-to-head with both the decisions of the Vatican and other officials within the Hero Clan like The Elders, realizing their hidden natures and willingness to do whatever it takes to maintain their positions. In the Great War, he had even fallen deeply in love with Sapphire and Raphaeline, despite the former being the sister of the previous Demon Lord even promising to live together as a family with Basara. He also held no hesitation to turn his anger towards the Gods themselves after what they had done to Raphaline, even preparing to attack the Divine Realm, but was stopped after hearing her last message to him, then he kept his promise to bring about peace between the Hero and Demon Clans. History Even as a child, Jin was viewed as being the strongest hero, which has ever been produced not only in the Hero Clan in Japan but at others around the world. At some point, he became affiliated with the Vatican, but after continuing acting on his own colliding with the upper levels of the Vatican, Jin returned to the Hero Clan in Japan. Unbeknownst to him, a strand of his hair taken from a member of the Vatican from the age of fourteen. After the Great War started, Jin caught the attention of Raphaeline, one of the Ten Gods who had been watching over the war and was granted Balmung. On the battlefield, he had fought against several high-ranking demons and fought against Sapphire several times. In his last meet with her, this time their battle turned into a one-on-one fight that continued until the war was officially over. It was then that Raphaeline intervened and informed them about the war ending, but both of them soon attacked separately after she intervened in their heated battle turning it into a three-way fight. Their clash had caused a huge distortion that had them trapped in another dimension where time flowed differently and they continue to fight for a while before a special relationship formed. As they all worked together to find a method of escape, they discovered that space was home to the ancient dragon, Fafnir. Having defeated it, an exit was created, but they later found out that there were twenty other Fafnir who attacked them forcing Jin to push out Sapphire and Raphaeline, leaving him to fight and defeat the other twenty dragons by himself and drank Fafnir's blood. Upon being saved, Jin fell in love with the demon and goddess with their relationship soon developing into Sapphire being pregnant with his son. This caused Raphaeline to decided to have their son transferred into her womb and give birth to him in the Divine Realm since Sapphire couldn't have a hero's child. The three soon parted with the promise to meet again, but Jin developed a relationship with both Wilbert and Sheila letting them form a truce. Months later, Jin soon met Afureia who informed him about the fate of Raphaeline after giving birth to Basara and handed him over. Jin threatened to enter the Divine Realm to rescue her but he stopped after hearing her last wishes. He later visited Sapphire and informed her about what happened and had to also say goodbye to her who couldn't live a happy life with them if Raphaeline wasn't together with them. Years later, Jin lived with Basara in the Hero Clan Village, but he wasn't involved with the incident that occurred involving him using Banishing Shift to save himself and Yuki. After hearing the Elder's decision to seal Basara along with Brynhildr, Jin decided to leave with Basara. Afterward, the Vatican offered to take them in, but he declined after being suspicious about the intentions of Albareos and moved to Tokyo. Power and Abilities Hero Powers Jin is a living legend among the Hero Clan, recognized as the Strongest Hero in History by even the Vatican even at fourteen-years-old. During the Great War, he defeated several high-ranking demons and clashed multiple times with Sapphire, a powerful Commander and little sister of Wilbert. As a testament to his strength, a threeway clash between him, Sapphire, and Raphaeline created a dimensional distortion that trapped them inside the dimension that belonged to the Ancient Evil Dragon, Fafnir. All three of them soon defeated Fafnir, then he later defeated the twenty Fafnir bodies alone and drank his blood. Despite being passed his prime, he matched and surpassed Leohart without being serious, releasing a flame-like aura that knocked back his strongest attack. Near the end of Volume XI, Jin revealed his full power for a moment after confronting Albareos, defeating seven Shiba clones, and near the end of Volume XII, he defeated two of the Ten Gods. *'Immense Strength:' Even by normal standards in the Hero Clan, Jin is known to be an exceptionally strong hero, as Takigawa mentions that one of the reasons that Wilbert withdrew his soldiers from combat was due to being afraid of Jin's strength, being seen as something akin to a God of War. Leohart, the current Demon Lord was greatly surprised in their initial clash. Albareos had the color scared off his face after he witnessed the true extent of Jin's strength. *'Immense Speed:' Aside from just strength, Jin is extremely fast being able to keep up with even Leohart in their clash, then even gained the upper hand against his son during their training match. Master Swordsman: Jin is a notable master swordsman, though he himself has stated that his skills have dulled due to not training or fighting after leaving the Hero Clan. Despite this, he was able to match and even surpassed the Leohart, the Demon Lord using sheer reflex alone, the deciding factor being their different weapons. Dragon Powers Due to Jin ingesting the blood of the ancient evil dragon Fafnir, he attained a number of unique powers different from that of a hero, which also altered his spirit. Banishing Shift: A unique power, which he gained by drinking the blood of Fafnir, letting him send anything such as both physical attacks and magic to the zero dimension, in other words, causing them to cease to exist. This is a power that Basara inherited, but Jin mastered it to a greater extent, being able to use it without being restricted to a simple counter-attack. *'Shoumetsukensen' (消滅剣, Extinction Sword): This is a variant of Banishing Shift that Jin taught Basara in Volume 7, which focuses on unleashing the eliminating power of Banishing Shift. Dragon Transformation: After drinking the blood of Fafnir, Jin became able to turn into a dragon, causing crest-like tattoos to appear him and transforms from a man into a giant dragon that has a white exoskeleton. He used this form to devour Albareos and causes a magnitude seven earthquake at the inner cathedral of the Vatican. Other Skills Master Strategist: Aside from his monstrous strength, Jin has been described as being a remarkable thinker and planner, able to realize the intentions of the Vatican after cloning him resulting in Shiba being born and knew that The Elders wouldn't hesitate to use Basara as a hostage if he went against them. Jin realized the current situation of Mio Naruse and even predicts the future actions of those who desired Wilbert's power. He assisted Basara and the others in their eventual battle against the Demon Lord Faction along with figuring out the chances that Basara would have if he fought against Leohart. Equipment Balmung: Jin was granted this holy sword by Raphaeline in the Great War for his use against the demons, it was possible that he returned it since he hasn't used it against Leohart. Longsword: Jin is seen carrying a steel longsword, which he occasionally uses throughout the series. The most notably during his battle with Leohart in volume IV, but it later broke against Loki and is seen using a second one during his training with Basara in volume VII. Trivia *His height is 183cm. *His first name Jin (迅) means "Swift, Fast". **His surname Toujou (東城) means "East Castle". *Jin is between 34-35 yrs old based on the fact that the Vatican took his DNA at 14yrs old and it has been 20 years since then. As such, the clones came out looking 14yrs old. *He is frequently seen smoking. *His alias in Hijirigasaka Academy was Takehito Azuma ( , Azuma Takehito), in which he switched his "東". **Takehito (丈人) means "Strong Man". **Azuma (東) means "East". *Jin using Balmung and drinking the blood of Fafnir reference to the Nordic Hero, Seigfried who used Gram, which was another name for Balmung to slay Fafnir, then bathed in its blood and ate its heart granting him nigh-impervious skin and being able to understand birds. References Site Navigation Category:Toujou Household Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes